My SA2 story: Dark
by LusayLu182
Summary: Eggman: With Shadow on my side, I now can establish my empire! All we need are the Chaos Emeralds, and Sonic will be destroyed! Shadow: The humans will finally pay for what they've done. And who is that hedgehog who looks like me? Faker. Rouge: Thanks to that Knucklehead, I have no Master Emerald. But with eggy's help, I'll soon have it and the other Emeralds too!
1. Chapter 1

**Lusay: Hey guys! Here's the first chapter for Team Dark! Hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

_Sonic Adventure 2_

_Dark Story_

_Chapter 1: This Ultimate Weapon_

_Eggman's POV_

"Intruder alert! Intruder alert!" That blasted alarm was starting to hurt my ears. "Security breach at Gate 3!" All the doors behind and in fount of me closed, a futile attempt to stop me. "Intruder has been located in the north quadrant and is moving in the direction of the underground base! All units prepare to engage. Emergency battle formations! Standard battle procedures initiated."

I easily blew up every door in my path. _Are they planning on giving me any real challenge? _I asked myself, ignoring the alarm, which continued saying that this was not a drill. _At this rate, it will be easy to get this Ultimate Weapon!_

I laughed. "This is all too easy! Let's take a look at what my grandfather was working on..." I said to myself, continuing on in my Eggwalker. "A top-secret military weapon! The military shut down the research because they feared it! That ought to say something!"

While all these robots are attacking, I guess I should explain myself more. You see, a little while ago, I was hacking into GUN's computer. Those annoying punks were stealing _my _ingenious robot designs, to make their pathetic excuses for weapons. That's when I found my grandfather, Professor Gerald Robotnik's diary. I immediately stole the file and read up on his "Project: Shadow," it was apparently a natural killing machine, well not a machine exactly. Grandfather made it clear that it was a living creature. That aroused my curiously. With the power from this so-called "Ultimate Lifeform," I could conquer the world! I will finally be able to establish my Eggman Empire and get rid of that pesky Sonic the hedgehog! The thought alone makes me smile. Now if only these robots would stop attacking so I could find it.

That wasn't hard though. All I had to do was lock down on the enemies, and fire! Hohohohoho! This is fun! And it proves that GUN can never copy such a genius' blueprints! Look at that! I've already made it to level 2 security breach! And a few dozen fallen robots later, I've entered the third! I'd love to explain it all to you, but your brains are too weak to understand all the complications of firing lasers and missiles. Besides, I want to skip to the goo part of my story!

I was finally at level 7! That's where this weapon is supposed to be. The door opened and I entered, chuckling as I made my way to the machine inside. I stared at the computer and shook my head. "So this is the military's top-secret weapon? It's a lot smaller than I expected. No matter." I looked at the computer again. "Enter user data, aha...enter password...Password is MA-RI-A. Maria!" I typed it into the computer. "Now all I have to do is to place the Chaos Emerald into the console." I took out the gleaming white stone and placed it inside.

I heard the thing below me starting to awaken, so I jumped down to get a better look. What I saw made my jaw drop._ A hedgehog?! Sonic?! _I watched the small creator cross his arms. _Well, he certainly has Sonic's bad attitude!_

"What's that?" I asked. "Is that you Sonic? Are you trying to spoil my plans again? Because it won't work! Now get out of my way!" The hedgehog just stood there, glaring down at me. That reaction took me aback._ If it was Sonic, he would have made a snarky reply by now._ I took a closer look, and realized that this hedgehog was black, with red highlighted quills, and red steaks running down his arms and legs. His quills were in a different arrangement as well, and he had hover shoes, and white chest fur. _Could this be it?_

"You're not Sonic!" I gasped. "This is impossible!"

"My name is Shadow," the hedgehog said in a calm and quiet voice that somehow made me tremble. "since you were so kind to release me, my master...I will grant you one wish."

_A wish?! _I repeated in my head. I opened my mouth to respond, but I heard a robot approaching. "Now what?!" I grumbled.

The hedgehog, Shadow, kicked on his hover shoes. "Behold," he said. "The true power I possess!" He then disappeared in a flash of light!

Shadow's POV

_B-3x HOT SHOT, huh? _I asked myself, looking at the robot. _Alright, let's see what you've got! _

The robot immediately flew into the air, trying to shoot me down. I rolled my eyes and skated a good distance away, looking for an opening. I waited until it landed, before doing a homing attack on it. It flew around on a rampage as I jumped onto a box, waiting for it to come back, and then did another homing attack.

"The enemy is stronger than expected!" The man inside the machine said to his Control.

I smirked, focusing on taking out the robot. It was all over in a few minuets. Their puny lasers and missiles had no effect on me.

"It's too strong!" the pilot yelled as his robot went up in smoke.

"Hmph," I smirked with satisfaction and crossed my arms. "Consider that as a taste of what will become of you later," I muttered under my breath.

"Destroying that guard robot was spectacular!" My large egg-shaped "master" marveled.

I merely grunted and turned the other way.

"So, Shadow," the doctor continued. "YOU are the military's top-secret weapon?"

I mentally cringed at the word _weapon. _For some reason, it bothered me.

The Doctor didn't notice it though. His mind was focused on something else. "So...what did you mean when you said you'd grant me one wish?" He asked. I could hear the excitement in his voice.

I glanced at him over my shoulder. "Bring more Chaos Emeralds," I said simply. I started to take a step forward.

"Shadow wait!" he said in an almost desperate voice.

I turned to him. "I'll be waiting for you," I told him. "In the central control room on the Space Colony ARK." The last three words nearly caught in my throat. But I wasn't about to lose my composer. I quickly turned around and continued walking.

The Doctor slammed his fists on his machine. "ARK?!" He repeated.

"That's what I said," I grumbled, still walking. _Soon enough, these people will feel exactly what I did. Until then, Doctor._

**Lusay: And there you have it. Dark story has begun! Review and tell me what you think! I have a Hero story out too! Peace out peoples!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lusay: Hi peoples! Once again, quick shout out to _alienschnitzelblast _for your support! It means a lot to me! Anywho! Let's do it to it!**

_Dark Story_

_Chapter 2: A Promise of Revenge_

_Rouge's POV_

"Just let it go!" I shouted. "You don't know when to give up, do you?"

The red echidna glared at me. "What are you talking about?! The Master Emerald is mine! You got that?!" I rolled my eyes, not listening to him rant on and on about his gem. _Since when do guys like jewels anyway?_

It was then that I noticed a fat man in a hover chair. He had a claw attached to it, and he was trying to steal the Emerald! I gasped, alerting the echidna. "What the..?"

"Whaaa! Thief!" I screamed.

"Look who's calling who a thief," the echidna said, rolling his eyes.

"I came here following the signal from the Chaos emerald, but if I'm not mistaken, this is the Master Emerald, is it not?"

"Dr. Eggman? What are you doing here?!" The echidna yelled.

"So that's Dr. Eggman," I murmured.

"Oh well," Eggman said, turning to go. "I'll just take it with me. Farewell Knucklehead!"

"Not if I can help it!" He yelled, jumping up, and smashing the Emerald!

I screamed, watching it shatter. "What was that all about?!" I demanded, grabbing him by the neck. "And look what you did to MY Emerald!"

He pushed me away. "I was preventing it from getting stolen you idiot! If it's in pieces, I can restore it. And by the way, that's not your Emerald."

"No matter. I'll figure something out once I get to the base," Eggman said, leaving us.

"I despise anyone who takes jewels from me! All the world's gems are mine to keep!" I shouted.

"Yeah, we'll just see about that bat girl!" The echidna rolled his eyes.

_That gives me an idea..._

…

_That Knuckles was easy to trick! So once I find most of this Master Emerald, he'll have to restore it for me! After all, we made a deal. _My eyes scanned the area I was in. Some of the shards were there, I could feel it. I first ran over to a large turtle that walk lazily basking in the water. I jumped on its shell, and it dove into the water. Once it resurfaced, I easily spotted the shard behind it. "That wasn't too hard," I murmured, coming back the way I had come, drying my white fur in the process. "Two more left."

the second one was no trouble either, it was inside some jar. The last one took a while, but I finally was able to spot it around these box-shaped ruins. "I got it!" I cheered myself. "And I bet I'm doing better than that Knucklehead echidna is!"

…

_Eggman's POV_

"Those idiots will never be able to find my hidden base inside this pyramid," I said to myself. "Let's take care of business here first, then get inside." GUN thinks they're so smart, having robots snoop everywhere! Do they forget that I am a genius? They get on my nerves sometimes, but now that Shadow's on my side...Oh? I'm in already?

I jumped out of my EggWalker and walked toward my computer. "With the Chaos Emerald..." I murmured, still thinking about Shadow's words. "In the Space Colony ARK. He's a little demanding, considering I'm his master, but I like his power. He's not just some average hedgehog. Hmmm...I've got to find out what's going on up there."

My computer started beeping, so I quickened my pace and turned it on. "We interrupt this broadcast for an important news flash," a reporter was saying. This must be the news. "There has been a break in at the federal reserve bank today." I crossed my arms and listened. "Mysteriously, the only thing that was stolen was a Chaos Emerald."

"A Chaos Emerald?!" I repeated, banging my fists and the keyboard.

"According to eye witnesses at the scene, the subject was identified as the world renowned hero, Sonic the hedgehog. The subject was seen fleeing the scene, destroying the reserve's guard robots in his path. Stay tuned for more details."

While the world may be fooled, the style and the black and red hedgehog on the tapes ment only one thing. "This sounds more like the work of Shadow! Just what is that hedgehog up to?"

…

Shadow's POV

I was standing on top of a bridge, as I think it was called, watching the wailing cars screech to a halt from under me. There were about nine of them, but what did they think they'd gain? I was out of reach to them, and even if I wasn't their attacks are pointless.

"Hmph. How pathetic!" I said, watching them. They were after me...just like they were before...

It was annoying how small things like this could trigger such painful memories. I tried to ignore them, but it was useless. I could still see it, plain as day...The heartless soldiers who attacked my home, killing anyone, and everyone. They didn't care who got hurt, who was shot. They would've killed a baby, if there was one there. They took everything away from me...even...her. Maria...she ment everything to me. She had been my one true friend. She had given my life a purpose. And they killed her. Shot her in the chest. She was only twelve.

But she was able to do one thing before she died. She saved me. She gave up her own life, so I could go. I can still remember those final words. "Shadow," She had said. "I beg of you...please do it for me. For all the people...on that planet...Sayonara...Shadow the Hedgehog."

I didn't want her to pull that lever. I only wanted to stay with her, to comfort her. And tell her everything would be alright. But it wasn't...

"Maria..." I murmured now. "I still remember what I promised you, for the people of this planet...I promise you...REVENGE!" I shouted, clutching my fists in anger.

With that, I turned and grinded down the rail of the bridge, jumping off at the end. It was easy to escape them. They are neither as fast nor as agile as me. _Revenge for Maria. It's all that I matters to me now..._

**Lusay: The end! What did you think? Review and tell me about it, Ok? See you all later! Peace out peoples!**


End file.
